Sorc leveling guide
Level Prem XP/Loot You can survive retarded shit once you know how to keep yourself alive with mana pots and heal spam. Only problem is low hp pool, but you can outheal Insane amounts of damage. * Level 8-12/13, Prem XP The Vandura Rotworm Caves, below Liberty Bay, are a fantastic place to hunt with your wand, as well as exori min flam (Apprentice's Strike spell). With your starter armor and some potions, the place doesn't pose much of a threat, and is pretty great exp. The main mobs to face are the rotworm and carrion worm. Once you reach level 12, you can go to this tower, second floor, and talk to Malunga for your sorcerer spells, including the desired exori vis, aka energy strike.While you're there, be sure to pick up exana pox, ''(Cure Poison), as well as ''exani tera (Magic Rope), for the future. If you'd like, due to the low traffic of the area, you can use some backpacks or bags to Lootbag most of your loot from the rotworm spawn to the Depot/Vendors to sell; otherwise, besides creature products (Carrion Worm Fang, Lump of Dirt, etc), it isn't advised to pick these up. If you choose to hunt here until 13, you can get your next wand, Wand of Dragonbreath, which you can either buy on the market, at the vendor (not recommended), or from the guildhall armory/guildmates. * Level 12-23, Prem XP/Loot From here, you can either continue at the rotworm caves, or go on to Port Hope, via the boat up on these docks, and move on to tasks. The first task you'll generally start is the crocodile task! The task master, Grizzly Adams, is located on the east side of the city, up here. You can either navigate through the raised platforms of the city until you get to this spot, or, you can use the underlying canal boat system. Accessible from the boat here, you can go down the ladder, and ask the boatman to take you to the east section of the city, which is just west of Grizzly. He can also take you to the center of the city, here, which is directly south of the Depot in the city, which also houses all stores directly above it. An outline of the tasks available, where to start, their exp and rewards is outlined on this page. ''For crocodiles, your best bet is the cave north of the city, as outlined on this page. The loot is pretty good, from crocodile leather to crocodile boots, you have a constant source of food, just be sure not to go too deep (the 3rd floor down), lest you encounter stronger things like Blood Crabs. Crocodile Leather can be sold to Irmana in Venore, here, upstairs, or on the Market at a reduced profit, but also reduced travel time. Crocodiles are weak to fire (by 10%, they are also 5% weak to energy), so the Wand of Dragonbreath is your tool for success here. While exori vis works, 'exori flam' (flame strike, level 14), can be a helpful tool as well for you. * '''Level 23-33, Prem XP/Loot (with lootbag)' At this level, Tarantulas are a great source of experience, and task progress. To get the tarantula task, go back to Grizzly Adams, as outlined in the previous section. Once you've gotten the task, the caves for tarantulas are just east of Grizzly. Don't forget your Wand of Draconia (level 22). If you're using the maps distributed via the general, they'll be designated with down arrows on each hole. If you're not using the maps, the main wiki has a decent maps and mapper locations for the entrances to the holes. Be sure to bring a shovel and rope, as while the surface holes do not require a shovel, the interior ones do. Whenever you use a rope hole, you may find many tarantulas around you. If you have a good deal of speed, as well as mana to spam wand and exori flam (flame strike, level 14), you can simply kite them and burst them down. If you're not so confident, you can use a stealth ring, at least until you manage to kill a number of them; though this may be a bit pricey considering the average cost of stealth rings. Always remember to pick up tarantula eggs, which can be sold for 80 gold each to Malunga in Liberty Bay, who, conveniently, also sells you sorcerer spells, such as the level 18 Fire Wave, exevo flam hur. The task boss of the tarantulas, which you can face after killing 300 tarantulas, is located in the northern cave set of tarantula spawns, here. Once you go down the cave, the teleport to Hide is directly to the west of you. There's another route through the underground from the west, though it is filled with tarantulas, as you might expect. In order to do task bosses, you must speak to Grizzly Adams once you've fulfilled the requirements of the base task, at which point he will assign the boss kill to you. Once you are assigned the boss kill task, you can restart the base task (up to 3 times), which will save you time going back and forth. Just don't forget to tell Grizzly once you've completed your boss kill. * Level 30-45, Prem XP/Loot At this level, you have a good deal of variety in choice of hunts. I'll outline a few, then go into depth on a few (will likely do the rest later). At 30, you receive the ability to use most AoE (Area of Effect) runes, namely Great Fireball Runes. At 45gp a throw, they may seem a bit pricey, but they deliver a fairly decent payload/damage. If gold is really a problem, you can always choose to make the runes, using ''Adori Mas Flam ''(Great Fireball), which can be learned at any sorcerer spell teacher. This spell uses 3 soul points and 530 mana, to produce 4 great fireball runes from a single blank rune. Whatever your method of acquisition, the result is the same. To put these runes to good use, you can choose to go to the lower tombs of any of the Ankrahmun tombs. From the tomb page you can find maps directing you to the tomb entrances, read up on what they may contain inside, strategies, routes, and maps of the floors. As an alternative, you can choose to use the Yalahar Alchemist Quarter. Access to Yalahar is not granted by default, instead gained through the In Service of Yalahar quest. To reach the required rank of the explorer's quest, you simply need to ask to join and follow the walkthrough of the first mission (to retrieve a Dwarven Pickaxe) of the Explorer Society quest. Once you get to Yalahar, it is wise to do the Searoutes around Yalahar portion, as well as clearing the missions up to starting the third mission. This allows you to use the shortcut gate straight to the Alchemist Quarter, instead of having to walk from the magician or foreigner quarters. The gate is located at the white circle; the DP, white square, tower with stores at the diamond, boat at the triangle, and bank at the black circle. Your weapons of choice, Wand of Cosmic Energy (from 30~33) is fairly effective, though upon hitting 33 it is wise to switch to the Wand of Inferno due to a far greater damage model (especially for this area). To familiarize yourself with the area, the bottom floor (ground) contains only slimes and mutated humans, both of which are good exp. Mutated humans drop a ton of gold; if you are absolutely strapped for cash lootbagging gold is a possibility, but due to the fashion of the gates bringing it back to the depot would likely be a large pain. The more practical loot, namely Mutated Flesh, sells for 50 gold a piece and stacks. These would be your bread-and-butter loot for making money, though simply not looting them at all will yield far more exp. On the ground floor, 4 holes exist, all of which have a good deal of groups inside for your AoE experience; the southern holes should only be explored at the -1 level, but the other 2 holes are safe to explorer to the lowest levels. All the buildings on this ground floor are safe to venture up into, though you'll face mercury and acid blobs, neither of which are too too dangerous. In the alchemist quarter, you can go up onto the raised area, which is essentially mercury blobs + mutated humans, or acid blobs and mutated humans, in groups or alone, all throughout the surface. Mercury blobs can give a drunk effect for a few seconds, though it's generally not too bad, but is important to note. The towers can be ventured into, though they're not recommended at this point, besides the first tower that houses blobs, with a single death blob (not that scary) on the roof. The raised area's ground has a single mutated rat, near the first towers. This creature should be kited and bursted down, just be sure to look out and heal away the paralysis if you're struck with it. The lower portions of the ground floor are great, and between clearing the groups in the raised area, they're a great place to grab some good exp. To conserve runes, it's a good idea to group up enemies, and free-aim your runes as opposed to simply targeting an enemy, in order to hit the most at a time. Of course, finishing off stragglers with your wand and exori flam '''is always a good idea if they're fairly low, or simply alone. Mutated humans can melee for a decent bit (and poisons), so kiting is a must; they also have a fairly short wave attack that can hurt. * '''Level 33 Prem Loot Carniphila spawn above Port Hope, called Tiquanda Laboratory, bring some great fireball runes in case you get swarmed, and enjoy easy leveling with chance of jackpot (AKA Carrot on a Stick). Don't forget to do the task for free xp easy boss loot. Fuck em up with fire dmg, get exori flam and wand of inferno, possibly with some terra equipment. * Lvl 33 Prem XP Earth elementals above edron, they do a lot of earth damage, and are weak to fire damage. Do-able from the moment you get wand of inferno (lvl33) and some terra equipment, but expect to die if you're not very careful. Shit loot, but great very fast xp. Stay on the first floor, you'll get raped if you go down even deeper. * Lvl 50 Prem XP Water elementals below tiquanda, these fuckers will kick the shit out of you without proper preparation, but give about the fastest xp till level 100 if you do it right. Bring a Wand of Starstorm, 'Helmet of the Deep '(MUST), and Glacier equipment, and you can start killing these fuckers. They are weak to energy damage, so make sure to use exori vis a lot. *